1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-light emitting devices that emit light when a voltage is applied thereto, and advantageously have high luminance, large viewing angle, and shorter response time. In addition, they do not require a backlight, and thus, may be manufactured to be thin.
An organic light-emitting device has a structure including an organic emission layer disposed between an anode and a cathode. When a voltage is applied across the electrodes, holes are injected from the anode into a highest occupied molecular orbital (HOMO) of the organic emission layer, while electrons are injected from the cathode into a lowest unoccupied molecular orbital (LUMO) of the organic emission layer. The injected holes and electrons undergo electron exchanges in adjacent molecules in the organic emission layer, thereby migrating to opposite electrodes. An electron-hole pair recombined in a certain molecule forms a molecular exiton in a high-energy excited state. The molecular exitons return a low-energy ground state while emitting light of inherent material color. This is the light emission mechanism of organic light-emitting devices.
In the case of an organic light-emitting device capable of external light emission, the anode and/or the cathode may be manufactured using a transparent material. In particular, to facilitate hole injection, the anode may be manufactured by forming a conductive oxide layer or a metal layer that has a high work function and etching the layer to form an anode pattern. However, in the etching process for anode patterning, particles may be generated and remain on the surface of the anode, thereby causing generation of dark spots. To suppress the generation of dark spots, a thick organic layer may be formed on the anode. However, this may increase a driving voltage level.